Hope, Love, Life
by Animea-Khunee-Chan
Summary: sebuah pertemuan yang kau anggap kebetulan semata, namun siapa sangka kebetulan itu berubah menjadi takdir yang kian menjeratmu #tambah abal
1. Chapter 1

"Sekali lagi saya pemula yang gak pandai bikin sumary—noh, namanya aja jadi Sumarny"..

Rate : **T+**

Marning :** SEMUA** kekurangan ada disini jadi gak perlu dijelasin satu-satu.. di baca monggo kagak dibaca ya jangan dong.. baca aja deh.. kalau jelek ya memang begitu.. hahaha.. #author baru.. baru gila maksudnya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Naruto and All Chara adalah Milik Sah Paman Mas-Ashi Kishimoto_**

**_Saya cuman numpang lewat.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Part 1# Me and Arround**

_**University of Konoha...**_

Seorang remaja yang beranjak menapaki dewasa terlihat melintasi lorong kampus dengan membawa setumpuk buku dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang "ngibrit? eh?" ah..lebih cocok jika aku tulis tergesa-gesa,, Yups dia adalah mahasiswi semester 2 jurusan kedokteran di University of Konoha.

Dengan bag hitam di belakang punggung, tangan kiri memegang 3 buah buku kira-kira tentang analisa penyakit yang sering menjangkit sistim imun pada anak usia dini (PAUD eh.?)... dan 2 buku lainnya yang pastinya berkesinambungan dengan buku yang memiliki ketebalan kurang lebih 5 cm itu.. sudah jelas aku males bacanya.. dan jangan lupakan kertas putih.. eh semacam karton yang digulung yang berada pada lengan kanannya... ugh,, ribet sekali mahasiswi ini..

Yah, hari ini dia memang sedang ada tugas untuk presentasi mata kuliah Tsunade Sensei... Dosen Fakultas Kedokteran bidang Ahli Bedah Syaraf yang hot. Demi Dewa Jashinnya Hidan-Senpai, sakura bersumpah dia tidak ingin telat dan mendapatkan hadiah tambahan dari Dosen yang satu ini... oh dibayangkanpun TIDAK!..

_#Sakura Pov.._

Perkenalkan aku Sakura, lengkapnya Haruno Sakura.. Mahasiswi Semester 2 fakultas Kedokteran Spesialis Anak, bisa dibilang aku ini "_gadis remaja menjelang dewasa"_ yang memiliki style pakaian ala kadarnya.. lihat saja _style_ ku hari ini, kemeja hijau pupus tua bahan katun yang kulipat setengah lengan dengan kancing hitamyang membungkus agar kemeja ku ini tetap tertutup, dan lihat jins hitam yang ku lipat seperti abis kebanjiran. Bukan karena_ trend_, tapi jins yang kukenakan ini kepanjangan.. OMG Tralala...

Dan jangan lupakan rambut pink milikku ini. pink?.. hem, aku dilahirkan dalam kondisi yang tidak diizinkan tawar menawar dalam hal rambut, tapi tak masalah lebih tepatnya aku tak perduli. Tambahkan satuhal lagi aku tak peduli pada warna rambutku yang menyimpang dari yang lain, tapi aku sangat peduli jika rambutku tidak rapi. Aku bisa mati ditempat jika rambutku ini kusut. Hidupku ini sudah kusut dan aku tak mau penampilanku menunjang kekusutan hidupku.

hari ini adalah hariku. Dan hari ini aku harus sukses, mengingat betapa aku sudah melakukan banyak penelitian dan riset untuk tugas presentasiku ini. Jangan sampai tidak sempurna, tidak ada hal itu dikamusku, tapi untuk hari ini sepertinya aku agak sedikit mendapatkan gangguan kecil yang menurutku bisa membahayakan ku. Ini semua gara-gara Ino-pig! Awas kau nanti.. jika hari ini aku terkena masalah kucincang mulut ember itu!, untuk Ino-pig kuceritakan lain kali saja, aku tak berminat mengenalkannya kali ini, meski dia sahabat terbaikku yang sewaktu-waktu bisa jadi bom yang siap meledakkan aku kapan saja.

_"Argghh.. jam berapa ini? Oh tidak..."_ kenapa hari ini banyak sekali mengeluarkan kata "TIDAK".. bahkan sekarang angka yang ditunjukan pukul 7.31.

5 menit lagi, jika aku tidak masuk ke seberang pintu yang kuranglebih butuh 17 langkah itu sudah kupastikan aku akan digantung oleh dosen sexy nan pedas itu, yah WALAUPUN dia KADANG banyak baiknya padaku. (capslock tanda kesungguhan)!

_#Sakura Pov End.._

"Ah.. hah.. hah... masih ada waktu 3 menit" nafas sakura tersengal-sengal sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya, berlari dari gerbang utama UK sampai ke koridor II sungguh melelahkan.

"_Kami-sama tolong berkati aku,.._" dengan mata terpejam sakura meminta agar urusannya selesai dengan apik. Sebelum dia membuka pintu di depannya ini, sekali lagi dia merapihkan penampilannya yang memang dari awal sudah kusut. Yang penting rambutnya tidak sekusut tampilannya.

_"Ceklek,, kriet.."_ suara pintu terdengar menggema di ruangan yang bervolume kurang lebih 500 orang ini kala sakura mulai memasuki ruangan yang akan menjadi wilayah kekuasaannya kini dan sampai 2 jam yang akan datang.

"Tepat waktu nona Haruno" suara tegas nan lembut? seorang dosen dengan tatapan mata lentiknya menyapa sakura, dialah Mitarashi Anko. Dosen Fakultas Kedokteran Bidang Anatomi Fisiologi.

"Ya, seperti biasa.. bukan begitu Sakura? " Tsunade Senju seorang Dosen dengan gelar S3 lulusan dari University of Harvard Fakultas Kedokteran bidang Bedah Syaraf menimpali rekan sesama dosennya. S3 eh?,, tentu kau takkan menyangka jika dosen ini sudah berumur jika kau tak lihat KTPnya. Dosen hot nan seksi ini sudah berkepala 5, tapi bukan Tsunade namanya kalau dia tidak bisa tampil seksi diumurnya yang sudah tak muda lagi ini, Bah.. wajah keriputnya saja tak tampak.

"Ne sensei.. " sakura membungkukkan badannya kepada kedua dosennya, senyum mengembang tatkala mata sakura menangkap reaksi dosen yang paling mendebarkan memberikan tanggapan positif padanya.

_2 jam kemudian..._

_"Prok.. prok... prok..."_ riuh tepukan tangan terdengar menggema saat presentasi yang dibawakan sakura sukses dan luar biasa detil. Para penonton yang menyaksikan presentasi Sakura memberikan standing applouse kala si Haruno muda ini membungkukkan badan setelah ia menyelesaikan tugas kuliah di Semester 2 ini.

Sakura berjalan menuju kedua dosen yang selama dua jam ini melakoni adu debat yang lumayan sengit, dan hasilnya... jangan tanya lagi.

"Tak mengecewakan Sakura", Tsunade Senju yang lebih sering sakura panggil dengan Tsunade Shisiou memberikan tanggapan positif padanya.

"Arigato Shisiou..." sakura membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badannya seraya menatap kepergian dosennya itu.

Sakura menoleh tatkala merasakan tepukan ringan pada bahu kirinya. Eh,, "Itu artinya kau mengesankan Sakura, selamat ya kau briliant hari ini, pertahankan. kau pasti mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan nantinya bukan begitu?", sang dosen yang cantik dan baik ini sembari melangkah menjauhi Sakura.

"Ne Sensei, Arigato-gozhaimasu..." senyum mengembang di bibir mungil sakura kala mendengar perkataan dosen muda Mitasahi Anko.

"Ah.. hari yang melelahkan" senyum Sakura masih tergambar jelas kala ia mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat itu. Oh tentu saja, jika diingat betapa lelahnya ia semalam. Kini Sakura sudah berada di luar koridor seraya berjalan mengitari kampus yang sudah dihuninya sejak semester I dan sekarang ia sudah nyaris jadi mahasiwa smester 3, 1 minggu lagi ia sudah harus Ujian Semseter.

Jika ditilik ke belakang, Dari pagi inipun sakura belum membalas sapaan para temannya dengan baik. Yah walaupun sudah ia jawab dengan teriakan sambil larinya. Harusnya lebih baik dari itu kan?

Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara keliling kampusnya sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa nyaman dan segar, dengan memperhatikan beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang berkelompok sambil bergosip, ada juga yang membahas penelitian, atau ada juga yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah, kalau tak salah lihat ada juga yang tidur saat kawan-kawannya sedang asyiknya melakukan penelitian di lab.

"_Dasar si keturunan Nara_", gumam sakura kala melihat seniornya itu memilih tidur cakep dari pada melakukan pengamatan bersama-temannya.

Sakura kembali berjalan, kala gendang telinga merespon suara para gadis yang kegirangan. Mereka seperti habis menang lotre. Kini mata sakura menuju kearah para kawula muda yang sedang asyik bertukar info tentang fashion dan gosip, ya apalagi memangnya?.

Tepat di bawah pohon mapple yang tumbuh rindang, menjadi posko utama para mahasiswi itu kala mengumbar info tentang fashion yang katanya lagi ngetrend di jepang dan mengikuti trend-trend barat yang sedang menjadi tranding topik dan bahkan yang hampir punah sekalipun. bagaimana tidak?.. seisi kampus ini mayoritas adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya alias kantong tebal beda halnya dengan sakura.

"Haah..." Sakura menghela napasnya kala merenungkan nasibnya yang kurang beruntung. Kadang ia merasa iri, apa dia berbuat dosa dimasa lalu sampai ia mendapatkan kehidupan yang seperti ini.. rasanya ia juga rindu kehangatan, bercanda tawa bersama, dan...

"_Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan._." ... batin Sakura kala mengingat keluarganya.

"Haah..." helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir manis Sakura.

"Kenapa aku jadi mellow begini".. gumam Sakura menyadarkan alam sadarnya, bukan saatnya merenungkan nasib Sakura.

Setidaknya ada satu hal yang dapat Sakura syukuri, ia masih mendapatkan BEASISWA dari kampus ini. Masalah biaya hidup sakura mencarinya dengan bekerja part-time di beberapa tempat. Kalau mengingat tanggungan Sakura yang notabennya seorang yatim-piatu dan memiliki seorang adik yang harus dihidupinya, ia memang harus bekerja sedikit-lebih-keras ketimbang yang lainnya.

Sakura menanamkan dalam dirinya, "Kau kuat.. tidak, kau harus kuat, dan tidak hanya kuat, kau harus tangguh.." sakura terkekeh dalam pikirannya sendiri mengingat kata tangguh, ya memang kau harus tangguh kalau mengingat kau hidup di zaman ini. Tapi kadang sakura merasa lelah akan hidupnya, namun hal yang mampu menguatkan Sakura adalah kehadiran adiknya. Dia sangat menyayanginya, adiknya adalah titipan orang tuanya dan ia akan terus menjaga dan merawat sampai ia menutup mata kelak. "Aku benar-benar mellow hari ini.." ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya di salah satu tempat yang paling dicintainya kini.. yah harapannya ada disini..

Kalau saja kampus ini mengedepankan sistem diskriminasi, tentu seorang Haruno Sakura merupakan kandidat nomor satu yang akan dibully oleh para seniornya.. untung kau lahir di jaman pra penjajah Haruno, bayangkan jika kau menjadi bulanan para seniormu? Pilihannya pasti kalau tidak keluar dengan mengalami gangguan psikis kau pasti bunuh diri alias tamat... OMG NO!... sudahlah kita tidak sedang membahas masalah pra demokratis sekarang. Sakura kembali terkikik geli dengan pemikiran yang sempat-sempatnya ada di kepalanya itu.

Kampus ini merupakan surga bagi para calon mahasiswa dan mahasiwi yang akan melanjutkan studynya untuk menggapai asa. Bukan hanya bagi calon saja namun bagi para senior dan dosen yang telah sudah menempati kampus ini, rasanya ia tidak ingin pindah bahkan mencari pengganti kampus lain, kenapa bisa? Oh, tentu saja kampus ini merupakan kampus yang memiliki tempat paling strategis di jepang, tepatnya di Konoha sentralnya ekonomi di Jepang. Tidak hanya lokasi wilayah, namun design bangunan kampus yang indah.. bisa kalian angankan di benak kalian kan bagaimana deskripsi indah itu? Perbendaharaan kataku tak cukup jika harus menjelaskan tentang kata indah itu. Pokoknya kampus ini indah titik.

_Bagaimana tidak indah alias sempurnya jika saham terbesar kampus ini milik seorang Uchiha!... memangnya Uchiha yang kita bahas ini sebegitunyakah?..._

Yah,, begitulah. Semua interior bangunan atau hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan uchiha tidak akan pernah terlihat buruk. Camkan itu. Semuanya terlihat Perfect dan Perfect again... padahal Sakura tak pernah bertemu dengan si yang namanya Uchiha itu.. hem, ia terlalu fokus pada kuliah-kerja-kuliah lagi-kerja lagi.. masa bodo' dengan yang namanya Uchiha, yang penting kuliah.

Berada di sekeliling wajah-wajah berkelas, sakura tak merasa paling rendah disini. Pikirannya simpel. Mereka dan dirinya sama. Mungkin keberuntungan manis belum berpihak padanya hanya karena ia bukan keturunan bangsawan ningrat ataupun pejabat, dia mampu berteman dengan kalangan seperti mereka dan tak mengucilkan diri sendiri atau bahkan merasa dikucilkan.

"Dimana Ino-pig sialan itu?".. sakura masih mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengetahui dimana sahabat pirangnya itu. Sudah sesiang ini, tak tampak batang hidung gadis yang sudah mengganggunya semalaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Uchiha Corporation Distrik 1, Tokyo...**_

Suasana lumayan tegang menyelimuti ruangan yang berukuran 1x2 meter itu, Bah.. kau kira ini liang kubur, maaf minna-san tapi perlu ku perjelas disini, ruangan ini tak sesempit itu bahkan lebih luas 50 kali dari itu .. wah luas sekali ya? Eh.. mungkin tidak seluas itu juga, setidaknya ruangan ini lebih dari cukup untuk menampung 20 kepala.

Fugaku selaku Presiden Direktur perusahaan kelas Hiu,, kalau aku pakai Kakap itu terlalu rendah menurutku, karena mengingat perusahaan ini sudah sangat masyur dan merajalela dimana mana - kembali ke Presdir..

Pria berumur 55 tahun ini sendag memimpin rapat para pemegang saham yang diagendakan hari ini. Kalian tahulah, apa saja yang mereka bahas dalam keadaan seperti ini. Menunjuk pemimpin baru bagi Uchiha Corporation adalah agenda utama hari ini, dengan dihadiri seluruh pemegang saham dan satu penasihat Uchiha rapat ini berjalan.

Suasana hening yang semula tercipta berubah agak sedikit rileks kala terdengar pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat seorang pria berjalan dengan tegap menuju salah satu kursi dalam ruangan itu. "Maaf aku terlambat Presdir.." pemuda tersebut membungkukkan badannya kepada pemimpin tertinggi di Uchiha Corp.

"Hm,, duduklah.. kita mulai rapat ini.." ucap sang Presdir dengan wibawa kepemimpinannya. Suasana kembali hening...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Comment Author : cerita macam apa ini? ... Dan sebenarnya author kagak tau daerah/wilayah yang berhubungan dengan Jepang jadi para readers mohon maklum dan di iya'in aja ya kalau ada tempat yang sebenarnya kagak ada di jepang tapi malah ada di sini hahaha... #gak mutu..

Curcol ah.. perkenalkan saya baru disini, saya jebolan silent reader yang kesambet jadi aktif reader.. hahaha #sombong lu!

Ide cerita ini udah suangat lama,, kira kira ½ jam yang lau? Eeehhh? #bohong #jangan percaya!

Saking gak bisa bikin cerita tapi maksa bikin cerita akhirnya ya jadi beginilah. Cerita ini mulanya tak memiliki judul.. cerita dan konsep dah di ketik.. eh judulnya kelupaan dan gak tau kenapa judulnya jadi begitu.. kalau cerita terkesan monoton, membosankan dan menjerumuskan ya mohon maklum.. #inget author baru..

Kalau ada OOC, Typo berkeliaran kayak tawon ya wajar,, semoga kedepan lebih baik kalaupun belum, ya gimana ya? Udah takdir mungkin.. #Eeh?

Weee... banyak cing cong ya ane...Gomenasaiiiiiii.. #bungkuk sedalam-dalamnya..

Review boleh... #hopeless pakai gaya puppy eyes..


	2. Chapter 2

Masih sama dengan yang kemarin, cerita ini banyak kekurangan disana-sini.. tapi ya tetaplah dibaca.. #ngarep..

Sebelumnya makasih yang udah ngorbanin waktunya untuk repiuw,, #sueneng bgt..

**A'Velha Senhora : okelah.. aku lanjut...**

** : Eto.. akan ku jawab, bocoran dari awal main pairnya SasuxSaku..**

**The Dragon Nuke : terimakasih banyak sarannya Dragon-san.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi wong sudah kadung.. hahaha**

**hanazono yuri : ni udah lanjut yuri-san.. monggo dilihat plus dbaca ya...**

**Guest : haha.. iya emang begitu.. sumpah, saya ngakak waktu baca repieuw Guest-san.. #emang ada yang lucu?.. eh terimakasih pangkat kubik.. iya saya sadar saya banyak kesalahan... apalagi bukan cuman 1 atau 2, malah ditiap katanya.. ukh.. menyakitkan.. masalah tanda baca, saya memang kurang paham. mungkin karna itu, di pelajaran bahasa saya mendapatkan remedial. Selalu.. baiklah GANBARUUUUU! #kehabisan kata-kata..**

Ehm... begini minna, cerita ini langsung aku publish setelah selesai mengetiknya di compi ane.. jadi kalau banyak kekurangan bersliweran disekitar anda jangan kaget.. tapi dengan catatan kuota internet masih beluber dan waktu yang memungkinkan.. #itumah sama aja thor!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto dan semua Chara masih tetap dimiliki Paman Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya hanya menyewa... #mumpung gratisss..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Part 2# My Best**.. **

_**Senju's Rooftop Cafe...**_

"Nee-chan.. pesanan meja 2" sakura menyerahkan note pesanan kepada Ayame, kemudian meletakkan nampan kebesarannya di meja counter, sembari mengistirahatkan pantatnya pada benda berpermukaan datar yang memang disediakan bagi pegawai yang mengalami pegal-pegal.

Sambil menunggu pesanan pelanggannya jadi, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru _cafe_ ini. Hari ini tidak terlalu banyak pelanggan _cafe _ yang datang. Biasanya diwaktu seperti ini _cafe _ini sudah penuh, sehingga sakura dan rekan se-profesinya mesti berkerja extra untuk memberikan service yang memuaskan. Kenapa begitu? Tentu saja, karena ini jam istirahat. Perlu dicatat.. jam istirahat bagi pelanggan berbeda dengan jam istirahat para pelayan seperti sakura. Dia baru mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya pada pukul 1 siang. Kurang 13 menit lagi, pikirnya.

Inilah pekerjaan_ part-time _Sakura, menjadi _Waitress. _Sakura merasa pekerjaan ini cocok untuknya, selain mengantar koran dipagi hari, menjaga perpustakaan kota di hari sabtu dan minggu, pekerjaan terakhir Sakura adalah menjadi pelayan.

Tenang saja, meski kesannya Sakura seperti sedang menjalani kerja Rodi, tapi Sakura menikmati ini semua. Bahkan ia sangat bersyukur diberi pekerjaan yang benar-benar membantunya. Dia bisa membiayai keperluan kuliah, kehidupan sehari-hari dan untuk pengobatan adik tercintanya. Sangat-sangat ia cintai melebihi dirinya sendiri..

Apa Sakura tak lelah? Itu pertanyaan yang cocok bukan...

Yah.. tentu ia lelah, mau bagaimana lagi memang?.. kalau ia bisa memilih, tentu ia akan memilih hidup dengan banyak uang.. tak perlu bekerja sangat tekun tapi uang datang padamu.. Hee?.. mana ada Sakura?

Terkadang berfikir tentang hal-hal yang diluar kata _logis _memang sangat diperlukan, sebagai keseimbangan. Kepalamu bisa pecah dan berasap jika kau terlalu memikirkan masalah teramat serius. Meskipun serius itu memang jadi point penting dalam hidup, tapi Sakura masih ingin memiliki kewarasan jiwanya. Kalau ia jadi orang yang terlalu serius dan kaku, mungkin dia hanya akan memiliki 2 pilihan, berdiri di pinggir jurang sambil berkata _"ini batasku" _atau berakhir di bawah pohon dengan tali tambang yang siap menggantung kepalamu. _Akh.. _dia tidak mau..

Tapi, tidak juga dengan menyepelekan segala hal begitu saja. Dia hanya menjalani semuanya dengan optimis dan do'a. Setidaknya itu hal yang bisa meringankan beban pikirannya sekarang..

"Ini pesanan milikmu saki" Sakura kembali memusatkan atensinya kepada meja counter kala mendengar suara Ayame. "Eh, terima kasih Ayame – Nee" gadis yang dipanggil Nee-chan itu balas tersenyum "Cepat kau antarkan itu Saki, aku sudah selesai, setelah itu cepat susul aku di atap, Oke" Sakura membalas ucapan Ayame dengan isapan jempolnya. Sambil membenarkan posisi nampan yang sudah berisi secangkir _Esspresso _ dan _Ice Cream Vanilla Blueberry, _Sakura membawa pesanan tersebut kepada sepasang muda-mudi yang memilih duduk di sudut _Cafe. _

Setelah mempersilahkan pelanggannya untuk menikmati pesanan mereka hari ini, sakura kembali memilih duduk di tempat semula. Tempat favoritenya di sini.

"Kau tak lapar Sakura?" suara bass terdengar di telinga Sakura. Ia pun langsung menoleh kearah pemuda dengan segitiga bermuda dikedua pipinya. Ha ha

"Sangat Lapar Kiba, kali ini apa?" dengan senyum mengembang, sakura menilik ke pemuda yang membawa dua bungkusan besar di kedua tangannya. Hmm itu makanan. Dan pastinya enak.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba tersebut mendengus geli mendengar reaksi sakura. "Respon mu cepat sekali, Ayo!" mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan sakura yang membawakan satu bungkusan yang ia ambil dari tangan Kiba. Tujuan mereka adalah atap. Tempat mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan melahap habis bekal yang dibawa Kiba sambil bersenda gurau bersama, setiap hari memang pemuda itu yang membawa bekal. Apa tidak bangkrut? Entahlah.. Kiba sendiri yang menawarkan, tentu saja mereka sangat setuju. Selain bisa menghemat, ternyata masakan Kiba sangat enak. Oishi..

_**Konoha's Hospital..**_

"Nah.. kalau kau jadi penurut begini, kau pasti cepat keluar dari sini Ko-kun" ucap ino sambil membereskan peralatan makan yang ia gunakan untuk menyuapi Konohamaru. Mendengar penuturan Ino, bocah laki-laki yang kini terbaring di sebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit, langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Are... _kenapa wajahmu itu, kau tak suka di bilang penurut, Hm...?" Ino heran, kenapa anak yang akan berusia 10 tahun dan sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri ini, susah sekali untuk patuh. "Ino-Nee, hari ini aku benar-benar boleh pulang kan?" wajahnya yang semula cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut kini berubah menjadi berbinar kala mengingat kalau hari ini kakak tercintanya akan datang menjemputnya dari rumah sakit yang sudah seminggu ini ditempatinya.

"Kenapa? kau sudah tak betah disini?, kalau kau memang tak pernah ingin kemari, seharusnya kau tidak pernah membantah nasihat Nee-chan mu. Sudah berkali kali dikatakan kalau kau ini tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kau harus banyak istirahat dan tidak boleh bla-bla-bla-..." jurus sejuta kata Ino seketika keluar dari sarangnya. Tentu saja konohamaru semakin mrengut mendengarnya. Menghadapi bocah yang sulit memang harus begini. Sudah begini juga, anak ini tak mau mengerti.

"Kalau kau menyayangi Nee-chan mu, cobalah kau turuti semua perkataannya. Dan jangan membantah Ko"

Reaksi Ko kembali suram mendengar penuturan Ino, yang jika panjangnya dikali lebar maka bertemulah luas, hemmm.. kosa kata Ino memang sangat banyak.

"Ha'i Nee-chan, aku akan jadi anak yang lebih penurut" Ko melirihkan notasi suaranya, itu tanda ia sedikit banyak menyesal akan tingkah lakunya yang teramat sering merepotkan Nee-chan kesayangannya.

"Selalu begitu, nanti juga kau ulangi lagi" Ino menghela nafas bosannya, kala ia mengingat perbuatan anak ini pasti akan terjadi lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Baiklah, nee-chan tinggal sebentar. Ingat, jangan macam-macam Ko.." kalau sudah seperti ini Konohamaru hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dengan tidak ikhlas..

Ceklek... Blam..

Setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup, Konohamaru mengarahkan atensinya pada jendela kamar yang ia temati selama disini. Hari sudah akan mulai senja.. diluar sana ia bisa melihat anak-anak sekitar kompleks rumah sakit yang masih bermain riang bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"_Aku juga ingin seperti mereka, Nee-chan..." _ Konohamaru hanya bisa menggumamkan pikirannya saat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya kini. Konohamaru bukannya ingin jadi anak yang bandel dan tidak patuh. Hanya saja...

Memiliki penyakit yang mengharuskanmu beristirahat total, sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Malah sangat menyakitkan dan menyedihkan. Hidup yang seharusnya bisa kau nikmati dengan melakukan segala hal yang kau inginkan harus terpendam rapat-rapat. Konohamaru hanya seorang anak yang ingin menghabiskan harinya hanya dengan bermain petak umpet ditaman dengan teman-teman sebanyanya, atau dengan kedua nee-channya juga boleh, atau menghabiskan semangkuk Ice Cream rasa coklat dan permen gulali seperti rambut nee-channya, dan Jalan-jalan seharian ke pantai tanpa harus memikirkan rasa lelah. Ia juga ingin seperti anak laki-laki seusianya yang bisa bebas bermain sepak bola, agar terlihat keren. Hanya seperti itu, ya.. cukup seperti itu. Namun meski kadar yang diangankan hanya seperti itu, nampaknya seperti itu versinya pun tak bisa ia lakukan. Sebenarnya bukan tak bisa tapi memang tak boleh.

Oh, Kami-sama. Konohamaru tahu kalau ia memiliki penyakit yang berbahaya meski nee-chan nya tak pernah memberi tahunya. Ia sudah lama mondar-mandir kerumah sakit, tentu telinganya tidak tuli. Pernah ia mendengar beberapa perawat yang tidak sengaja berkata tentang penyakitnya. Bahkan, ia pernah menyaksikan teman sekamarnya meninggal karena penyakit yang sama. Apa ia takut?, Tentu ia sangat takut. Tapi bukan kematian yang ia takutkan. Ia lebih takut, diwaktu yang entah sampai kapan ia miliki tidak bisa digunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ia takut, jika semasa hidupnya yang bisa ia kenang hanya wajah cemas nee-channya. Ia takut, jika disisa hidupnya yang entah sampai kapan hanya bisa memberikan beban untuk nee-channya. Ia benar-benar takut. Ia tahu waktunya tak banyak, bukan karena vonis dokter. Bahkan dokterpun tak pernah berkata begitu, tapi ia tahu karena ia bisa merasakannya. Apa konohamaru merasa sangat sakit?, jawabannya iya. Konohamaru sama seperti anak yang lainnya, ia akan bilang itu sakit, saat memang benar-benar merasa sakit. Dia juga akan menangis tersedu-sedu jika ia merasa ingin menangis. Ia tak pernah menahan perasaannya. Baginya menahan perasaan hanya akan membuatnya semakin lemah. Ia juga tak mau membuat kakaknya kerepotan dengan sikap yang sengaja ia tutup-tutupi. Jadi, bisakah ia menggunakan sisa waktunya sesuai harapannya?.. yang ia bisa, hanya berdoa pada Kami-sama. _"Tuhan.. aku sangat menyayangi Nee-chan.." _kalimat itu yang selalu ia katakan pada Kami-sama.

_**Uchiha Corporation Distrik 1, Tokyo... **_

Sakura mematikan mesin motor maticnya dan mencabut kunci dari stop kontaknya. Seraya mengambil minuman yang ia letakkan di belakang motornya yang sudah dipesan para karyawan perusahaan ini di cafenya, ia memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas yang diembankan olehnya kali ini.

Kembali melangkahkan kaki dan membuka pintu masuk. sakura segera menghampiri meja resepsionis yang terlihat di depan matanya kini. Sambil meletakkan pesanan yang ia bawa di meja resepsionis ini, sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya "_Sumimasen_, — sakura melirik bedge name yang melekat di dada kanan pegawai itu, - maaf Matsuri-san, bisakah anda membantu ku?"

"Hal apa yang bisa kami bantu nyonya?" sapaan yang terdengar dari sang resepsionis itu membuat sakura terkekeh. "Ah, panggil saja aku Sakura Matsuri-san" aneh juga rasanya jika kau dipanggil nyonya. "Baiklah sakura-san, apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Begini, salah satu pegawai di perusahaan ini telah memesan minuman dari cafe kami, jadi saya kesini untuk mengantarkan pesanan ini Matsuri-san. Kalau tidak salah namanya Shimura Sai, bisakah kau memberikan ini padanya?" sakura kembali mengingat perkataan Ayame sebelum ia ditugaskan ke perusahaan ini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan pesanan ini Sakura-san, saya akan memberikannya kepada Tuan Shimura" dengan seyum menawan pegawai itu menerima bungkusan yang sakura berikan padanya.

"Ah, hontouni arigato Matsuri-san. Kalau begitu saya permisi" sakura membungkukkan badannya mendengar penuturan matsuri. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan gedung ini. Gedung yang sangat mewah, pikirnya. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari gedung ini, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang kala mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Ji-san?!" panggil sakura.

Pria yang dipanggil Ji-san itu menoleh kearah sakura, kala gendang telinganya menangkap adanya suara yang sering didengarnya. "Sakura?, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pria berambut kuning ala barbie itu melontarkan pertanyaan kepada sakura.

"Aku mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan di cafe kami, ji-san. Dan kebetulan pelanggan tersebut bekerja di perusahaan ini." Sakura menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa berada disini kepada sosok ji-san itu. Pria itu mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya mendengar penjelasan sakura. "Ji-san sendiri, ada perlu apa disini?" sakura mengutarakan pikirannya kala melihat pamannya yang biasanya bergelut di dunia perbungaan datang mengunjungi perusahaan mewah ini. Mungkinkah pamannya banting stir dengan bergabung dengan perusahaan ini?. Sepertinya tidak akan. Sepengetahuannya pamannya yang satu ini teramat sangat mencintai bunga melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, paman disini memenuhi undangan sahabat lama paman Sakura." Sakura hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan pamannya.

"Ah, iya.. maaf Obito-san. Dan terima kasih atas bantuannya" Pria yang berstatus sebagai ayah Ino - sahabat baik sakura ini, menolehkan kepalanya kepada sesosok pria di sampingnya yang sedari tadi masih bersamanya. Setidaknya ia tak mengabaikan pria ini terlalu lama kan?. Dan dia tak berniat untuk itu, Ia hanya tidak enak pada pria yang sudah banyak menolongnya ini.

Pria yang dipanggil Obito ini malah membungkukkan badanya kala mendengar perkataan Inoichi. Dengan senyum mengembang pria ini malah berkata "Saya senang bisa membantu anda Tuan."

"Kau memang pemuda yang baik Obito-san." Sungguh menyenangkan bukan, bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ramah dan baik hati seperti pemuda ini. Tambahkan, pemuda ini tampan. Menurutnya. "Sakura, kenalkan—ini Uchiha Obito, dia adalah orang kepercayaan Fugaku." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Obito "Perkenalkan. saya Haruno Sakura, senang bisa bertemu anda Uchiha-san." Obito turut membungkukkan badannya dengan senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya "Senang bisa mengenal anda nona Haruno." Sakura terkekeh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya "Jangan formal begitu Uchiha-san. Anda bisa memanggil saya Sakura."

"Kalau begitu, anda juga bisa memanggil saya Obito, Sakura-san" balas Obito dengan senyum yang masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. "Baiklah, Obito-san" sakura balas tersenyum mendengar penuturan Obito. Ah... sungguh hari dengan penuh senyum nampaknya.

Melihat interaksi yang mudah tercipta antara kedua anak adam dan hawa didepannya kini, menimbulkan ide untuk menggoda keduanya. "Wah-wah, baru semenit berkenalan kalian langsung akrab. Bagaimana kalau sudah berhari-hari, benarkan sakura? Ha ha ha" ini menyenangkan. Pikir inoichi. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya "Jangan meledekku Ji-san" sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada mendengar pamannya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan karakter aslinya. _"Ie, _ aku tidak sedang meledekmu, aku sedang menggodamu Sakura. Ha ha ha" suara tawa Inoichi tampak tak sinkron dengan keadaan saat ini. Terdengar sangat garing-kering. "Terimakasih, aku tersanjung atas ucapanmu Ji-san" ucap sakura dengan nada yang tak ikhlas. Obito hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat reaksi dari kedua manusia berbeda umur di depannya kini.

"Oh iya Obito, bukankah perusahaan ini membutuhkan pegawai baru yang kompeten?" mengingat percakapan dengan Obito sebelum bertemu dengan sakura, Inoichi kembali bertanya kepada sang pembawa berita. "Benar Tuan. Perusahaan ini memang sedang mencari seorang asisten yang bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik." Obito kembali menjelaskan nya kepada Inoichi. "_Souka, _bagaimana Sakura?. Apa kau tertarik?" inochi menolehkan atensinya kepada sakura. "Apa aku bisa diterima disini, Ji-san?" Sakura tak yakin ia bisa diterima bekerja diperusahaan yang seperti ini, apalagi ini Uchiha? Hohoho. Uchiha yang itu kan?. Iya benar. Ini Uchiha yang itu. Memangnya ada berapa Uchiha di Jepang ini?. Sebelum ini, sakura tak pernah bertemu dengan yang namanya Uchiha, ia hanya pernah mendengarnya. Bahkan ketika dimintai untuk datang mengantarkan pesanan ke perusahaan Uchiha, ia sempat berfikir apakah ini Uchiha yang itu. Dan ternyata memang yang itu. Ha ha ha.

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura, paman rasa kau sangat bisa diandalkan dalam segala hal. Murid beasiswa sepertimu tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, kau tahu. Kau itu multitalent Sakura. Lagipula kau juga cantik, selain pintar salah satu faktor penunjang lainnya adalah fisik. Dan paman tak meragukan itu. Bukan begitu Obito?" sekarang sakura tahu, mulut ember ino bukan turunan sang ibu, tapi ayahnya. "Yang diucapkan tuan Inoichi memang benar sakura-san. Kami membutuhkan karyawan yang bisa bertanggun jawab atas pekerjaannya, kau bisa menemuiku jika kau tertarik dengan tawaran ini sakura-san." Wah, bahkan tanggapan Obito jauh dari angan-angan Inoichi. "Benarkah?, kalau begitu apa aku bisa meminta nomor teleponmu Obito-san?". Perkataan sakura barusan tentu saja membuahkan godaan yang bertubi-tubi dari Ji-sannya itu. Dan sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan, kapan pamannya tobat heh?. Ia meminta nomor Obito agar sewaktu waktu bisa dengan mudah menghubunginya, lagi pula apa gunanya telepon genggam kalau hanya untuk pajangan. Setelah percakapan itu selesai sakura langsung mohon pamit kepada dua pria berbeda usia itu, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling berharga dihidupnya. Yah, amat sangat berharga.

Selepas kepergian sakura, Inoichi berkata pada Obito "Lihat, bukankah dia gadis yang ceria?, dia sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak sama seperti putri-putri pada umumnya. Dia memang selalu membagi senyumnya padaku, tapi ia selalu menyimpan sedihnya sendiri. Dia sok kuat kan?" mendengar penuturan Inoichi, obito hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu Obito. Ucapkan salamku pada Fugaku, Obito" tukas Inoichi. "Tak perlu sungkan, tuan Inoichi" balas Obito sopan. Setelah itu, Inoichi pergi meninggalkan gedung yang menjadi tempat bertemunya dengan teman lama. Selepas kepergian Inoichi, Obito kembali mengingat perkataannya tentang sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued...**_

Sekali lagi ampunnnnn... TYPO, OOC, DLL.

Mana Sasuxsakunya Thor?..., masih disimpen dulu..

ha ha ha #ketawa garing..

Repiew boleh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hountouni Gomennasaiiii..**

**Kalau anda merasa dari chapter ke chapter semakin gak genah, maka memang benar adanya. Kalau tiap kata semakin semrawut, ya memang begitu modelnya. Kalau semakin dibaca semakin tak menyenangkan, ya apa mau dikata.**

**Awal kata.. TETAP di BACA ya hahahaha.. #Lima sudut lancip tercipta dikening para readers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto dan semua Chara masih tetap dimiliki Paman Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya hanya mengexplore imajinasi saya #Sok berpikir lu thor!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope, Love, Life**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uchiha Manshion...<strong>_

Denting pisau, dan garpu menjadi latar atas lakon yang sedang terjadi detik ini. Kalian bisa bayangkan mereka sedang dimana kan?. Ya, ini di ruang makan. Tepatnya ruang makan Uchiha Manshion, _dinning room _yang berarsitektur klasik jepang kuno ini menjadi pemandangan cocok dengan suasana yang acap kali terjadi jika keluarga Uchiha sedang dalam keadaan makan. Tenang, dan damai. Ah, satu lagi KAKU. Kenapa bisa?, jika kalian bertanya seperti itu, maka dengan kompak mereka akan menjawab : Tradisi. Simpel kan.

Tapi suasana itu tak bertahan lama, saat beberapa pasang telinga yang mendiami ruangan itu menangkap suara baritone yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

"Aku selesai", meletakkan posisi sendok, garpu menghadap kebawah, dan menarik kursi yang ditempatinya. Pemuda ber rambut raven itu meninggalkan ruangan makan. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana ada suara yang menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Ayah ingin berbicara denganmu Sasuke." Membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan tisu dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari sana. Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan menyisakan tanda tanya dibenak 2 pasang mata lainnya yang sama-sama mendiami ruangan itu. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Selepas kepergian 2 orang yang hampir memiliki sifat identik itu, sang nyonya Uchiha membersihkan peralatan makan yang baru saja mereka gunakan. "Lanjutkan saja makanmu Itachi, ibu akan membersihkan ini".

Wanita yang hampir menginjak kepala 5 ditahun ini, beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa piring kotor dan gelas menuju _pantry _ bergaya minimalis yang masih menduduki ruangan itu. "Aa.. Aku juga sudah selesai Kaa-san. Aku akan membantumu" Itachi dengan luwes membereskan alat makannya dan membawanya menuju kaa-san nya.

Wanita yang baru saja dipanggil Kaa-san itu, menoleh kearah anaknya yang sekarang sudah berada disampingnya kini. "Baiklah, kalau kau berniat membantu kaa-san. Tapi, jangan sampai kau hancurkan piring-piring kesayangan kaa-san ini ya, Itachi". Itahci terkekeh mendengar sindiran yang dilayangkan untuknya, jelas itu untuknya. Memangnya ada siapa lagi disini?, untuk setan yang mendiami tempat ini? Bah, itu jelas bukan pola pikir seorang Uchiha kan. "Akan ku ingat nasihatmu, Kaa-san" jawaban sok manis anak sulungnya ini membuat sang nyonya tersenyum.

Anak sulungnya ini, memang gemar membantu kaa-sannya didapur. Tapi ada saja _kesalahan kecil_ yang ia buat kala sedang membantu kaa-sannya. Masih sangat jelas diingatan Mikoto, setiap ia berkutat di dapur dengan anak sulungnya ini pasti ada saja yang tidak beres. Membayangkan itu, membuat sang nyonya menjadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Tingkah tak wajar sang nyonya uchiha, tentu saja tak terlewat dari pengamatan Itachi, yang memang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Keningnya berkerut, "Apa ada sesuatu yang menyengangkan, Kaa-san?" mendengar suara putranya, lamunan Mikoto pudar terkikis dengan sendirinya kala melihat kening sang putra penuh dengan lipatan-lipatan abstrak. "Kau tahu Itachi, - diam sejenak, - Kau tidak cocok bekerja didapur". Ucapan sepihak ibunya menimbulkan suatu konklusi atas keadaan sebab akibat dari serentetan kalimat yang tercipta atas interaksi antara ia dan ibunya. "Aa.. aku paham maksudmu Kaa-san, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan-

_Prang.._

-Memecahkannya"

Belum kelar kalimat Itachi, keadaan sudah mendepaknya untuk segera sadar atas kesalahannya kali ini. Itachi hanya cengar-cengir mendapati kenyataan bahwa gelas yang ia bilas luput dari kedua tangannya. Sang Ibu hanya mendesah maklum melihatnya.

"Aku memang tak berbakat dalam hal ini, Kaa-san " dengan wajah tanpa dosanya kalimat itu keluar dengan lancar dari bibir tipisnya. "Kaa-san sudah tahu, pergilah. Kaa-san akan membereskannya". Kedua tangan Mikoto seraya menepuk lengan itachi, mengisyaratkan agar itachi tak mencemaskannya. "Kaa-san benar-benar mengusirku rupanya"gerutu Itachi.

"Itachi". Mikoto menghela nafas, anaknya ini benar-benar..

"_Ha'i.. Ha'i Kaa-san._. Aku menyayangimu" sebelum benar-benar pergi Itachi mencium pipi Kaa-san nya dengan sayang". Mikoto tersenyum memandangi putranya "Kaa-san tahu".

"Apa adikmu baik-baik saja, Itachi?"

Langkah itachi berhenti mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Kaa-sannya. Ia berbalik melihat raut wajah sendu wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Ia tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Itachi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Kaa-sannya. Inilah yang ia tunggu sedari tadi, apa yang sedang kaa-sannya rasakan ia ingin mendengarnya langsung meski ia sudah tahu. Jarinya mengusap kedua pipi Kaa-san nya yang sekarang tampak suram. Dengan sayang Itachi memeluk Kaa-san nya, memberikan ketenangan.

"_Daijobu, Kaa-san._ Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Itachi memang tak pernah bisa melihat Kaa-sannya murung apalagi cemas. Keadaan sasuke dan ayahnya saat ini jelas sudah menghantui pikiran Kaa-sannya dengan segala macam praduganya. Selama ini, jika menilik kebelakang hubungan ayah dan anak itu memang berada di luar koridor baik-baik saja. Sasuke yang sekarang terasa susah dijangkau. Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan?. Berbicara dengannya saja seperti membeo didepan tembok.

Jika diibaratkan, kedua orang yang sudah tak lagi muda itu, bagaikan dua kutub yang saling menjauh. Memiliki muatan yang sama. Sama-sama keras kepala. Jika dilihat dari segi keintelegensian yang kedua orang itu miliki, tak perlu diragukan. Mereka dianugerahkan kemampuan otak yang lebih dari kata mumpuni. Mereka jelas sangat tahu, mana yang perlu dilakukan mana yang harus ditinggalkan. Namun, pola pikir mereka tak sesederhana itu. Ayahnya dengan egonya yang setinggi langit atau adiknya dengan hatinya yang sekeras Batu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, bukan sekedar watak yang sama-sama keras. Lebih dari itu. Tapi, semua masalah yang terjadi kini memang berawal dari itu. Apapun itu, Itachi akan berusaha mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala.

_**Night Club, Tokyo..**_

Suasana klub malam memang tak pernah sepi. Lelah dengan pekerjaan dan masalah yang bertubi-tubi datang, atau hanya sekedar bersenang-senang. Banyak alasan yang membuat mereka mendatangi tempat yang disebut orang baik-baik ini sebagai tempat laknat. Laknat bagi mereka yang memiliki hidup sedatar aspal jalanan di Yokohama, tapi surga bagi mereka yang merasakan lika-liku hidup seterjal _savage mountain, _saking terjalnya kau bahkan bisa saja meninggal sebelum kau berhasil mencapai puncaknya.

"Kali ini apalagi teme?" pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut pemuda pirang yang kini duduk disampingnya dengan segelas _wine_ yang barusan ia tenggak. Melihat sahabat tampan yang berwajah tak jelas ini membuatnya cukup penasaran. Apa barusan dia bilang tampan?, benar. Sahabatnya memang tampan. _Cih_. Tapi Menyebalkan.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabat pirang bodohnya ini, pemuda berwajah stoic ini memilih merentangkan tangannya di sandaran sofa, menyamankan posisinya.

"_Benar kan menyebalkan. Lidahmu itu panjang, tapi satu katapun tak keluar dari mulutmu!." _ Batin Naruto bergejolak, tiap kali pertanyaannya selalu diabaikan pemuda raven ini.

"Ah, atau terjadi sesuatu dengan wanita-wanita mu, _Teme_?." Gerah karena tetap diabaikan, Naruto berspekulasi dengan kepala kuningnya.

"..."

"Kurasa tidak, itu bukan _style _ mu. Ayolah kau bisa cerita padaku"

"..."

"Hei, kenapa diam saja _teme_, apa kau sedang kerasukan jin?, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja _teme_?"

"..."

Masih diabaikan...

Penasaran akut, karena sahabat ravennya ini tetap tak bergeming, Narutopun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan raut wajah serius dan dahi berkerut.

"Apa kau sedang Sembelit, Sasuke?"

_Tuing! _

Perempatan siku mampir dikening pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke, Plus tatapan tajam dihadiahkan kepada Naruto karena berani-beraninya mengeluarkan kalimat tak senonoh padanya.

"_Urussai_, _Dobe!"_

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu, memicingkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tak _elite_ keluar dari mulut sahabat bodohnya ini. _Sudah bosan hidupkah dia?_

Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari pemuda disebelahnya kini hanya mencibir karena kesal. Ia juga tahu, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha bisa terkena sembelit, sekonyong-konyong ia juga belum pernah dengar sejarahnya. Meskipun ia ingin. Ia hanya gerah, dan lagi tempat yang mereka diami kini menambah susasana jadi panas, apalagi dua wanita yang sedari tadi menempel pada mereka kini malah pergi karena diacuhkan. Bukankah itu mengganggu kesenangan saja. _Huh._

"Kita kemari bukan untuk duduk merenung, minum, lalu pergi. Kita kesini untuk senang-senang _teme!" _ SUMPAH, kalau kau melihat wajah seseorang yang kau ajak bicara hanya menampilkan aura antara iya dan tidak, _ughh.. ingin rasanya kulempar botol! _

"_Cih, rubah bodoh" _ batin Sasuke mendengarkan gerutuan Naruto yang semakin hari semakin heboh. Ia kembali mengedarkan atensinya ke penjuru club ini, menghiraukan bunyi bising dan penyinaran yang tak nyaman, pikirannya kembali melayang tentang pembicaraanya dengan ayahnya. _Cih, _batinya kembali mendecih saat mengingat pertemuannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

_**Flashback On...**_

_"Apa kau bodoh, Sasuke!" kalimat tajam keluar dari mulut Fugaku, seseorang yang menjadi kepala keluarga dari Uchiha dan orang yang berstatus sebagai ayah kandungnya. _

_Srakk.._

_Fugaku melemparkan sebuah artikel diatas meja kerjanya. Dari sorot matanya ia benar-benar murka. Amarahnya sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi. _

"_Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotakmu itu!- Fugaku menjeda kalimatnya - Ayah, benar-benar tak habis pikir, kau benar-benar diluar batas Sasuke!"_

"_Apa kau tau ini?!" Fugaku mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah artikel yang ada dimeja kerjanya. "Kau lihat ini!?" _

"_Kau bukan anak remaja lagi, Sasuke. Kau seorang CEO perusahaan besar!, apa seperti ini tingkah mu, HAH?!" ia tak bisa menerima akibat dari kelakuan anaknya yang semakin hari semakin tak bisa di kontrol. Cukup. Selama ini ia rasa sudah cukup mentolerir kelakuan anaknya yang urakan. _

"_Benar-benar memalukan!" Fugaku terkejut mendapat kiriman fax yang berisi foto-foto Sasuke sedang beradegan panas dengan wanita yang menjadi sekretarisnya. Pada kiriman itu, terselip surat yang berisikan ancaman akan menyebarkan foto-foto anaknya ke media jika tidak memberikan bayaran yang sesuai. _

"_Apa ini balasan yang kau berikan setelah aku mengangkatmu sebagai CEO di—_

"_Apa aku meminta?"_

"_Apa?!" Fugaku tak percaya anaknya akan bertingkah begini padanya, berani memotong ucapan ayahnya dan apa tadi dia bilang?. Berani-beraninya..._

"_Kau yang memberikannya padaku, kalau sekarang kau ingin mengambil dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi, lakukan saja" dengan wajah datar dan tak terselip sedikitpun rasa bersalah akibat ulahnya. ia berbalik melangkah meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya._

_Blam.._

"_Anak tidak tahu diri!, beginikah kau membalas budi orang tuamu?"_

_**Flashback Off..**_

_Tidak tahu diri?_

Apa ia perduli?. Tidak.

Apa ayahnya juga perduli?. Oh, jelas tidak. Ia bahkan lebih peduli pada _image _keluarga dan harga dirinya.

Selama ini apapun ia lakukan, berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di keluarganya dan diakui ayahnya. Menjadi anak yang penurut tanpa minta ini itu. Jadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan dan mengharumkan nama keluarga. Hidup dan terlahir sebagai Uchiha, adalah beban. Baginya apakah memang beban, jelas tidak tapi lebih ke tekanan. Yah, Sasuke memang merasa tertekan, harus menjadi nomor satu dan selalu unggul. Apa Sasuke tak mampu menjadi nomor satu?. Dan apakah kalian bodoh?, tak mampu katamu?. Bahkan tak ada yang tak Sasuke mampu lakukan. _Lalu?_

Selalu dibandingkan, itu yang tak ia sukai. Selalu menjadi nomor dua, karena ayahnya hanya memandang Itachi. _Cih_, ia tak mau hanya dipandang sebelah mata. Ia berusaha keras agar ayahnya mengakuinya, ia mengorbankan segalanya. Ya, segalanya. Hanya demi sebuah pengakuan. Namun, saat pengakuan itu ia dapatkan, segalanya jadi tak berarti lagi, tak satupun. Sekarang, Ia memilih menjalani apapun yang ia mau. Tanpa kekangan, kalaupun ada ia juga tak perduli. Mengabaikan perasaannya yang selama ini tersakiti. _Apa Sasuke merasa sakit hati?_. Kalian benar-benar bodoh!. Apa sasuke bukan manusia, sampai tidak bisa merasakan rasanya sakit?. Sekarang inipun ia sangat kesakitan.

_Memalukan?_

Menghela nafas bosan. Adegan panasnya di lobi hotel terekam kamera seorang wartawan. Ia tahu, tapi ia tetap mengacuhkannya. Surat ancaman, ia juga mendapatkannya. Hanya wartawan bodoh yang beraninya mengancam dirinya. Mengirimkan foto-foto yang melibatkan dirinya kepada ayahnya. Bahkan sebelum berita itu keluar di media, ia berani jamin wartawan itu tidak lagi bisa menikmati indahnya dunia ini. Kejam? Tidak juga, salahkan wartawan itu yang mencoba mengusik ketenangannya. Salahkan wanita jalang yang mencoba merayunya. Yah, meski ia sempat bersenang-senang dengannya. Wanita dimana-mana sama saja.

"Hei, apa aku mengajakmu bertemu disini hanya untuk melihat wajah _limited edition_ milikmu, ha?" Lamunan Sasuke buyar, saat mendengar suara cempreng Naruto.

"Hn"

"Setidaknya bicaralah sesuatu, untuk apa aku repot-repot mengajakmu kesini kalau hanya seperti ini" Naruto merasa Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan, setidaknya jadilah sahabat yang menyenangkan.

"Kau mengajakku kemari untuk rapat?"

"Apa tempat ini cocok untuk rapat, _Teme_?" Sasuke sedang ingin berceloteh riang rupanya, jelas ini moment penting tak akan ia sia-siakan.

"Kurasa tidak, kau mengajakku berkencan?" Sasuke mendengus mendengar kalimatnya sendiri, apa ia bilang barusan?, otaknya bergeser mungkin.

"Apa kau sebegitu tertariknya padaku,_ Teme" _

"_Baka"_

"Ada hal penting, yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu, _Teme"_ lihat, Naruto sedang serius sekarang.

"Hn, Tak perlu " Naruto mengernyit heran kearah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menunjukkan gadis itu padaku, aku sudah tahu" jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin heran, bukan karena apa, ia heran kenapa ia punya sahabat yang begitu cerdas, setahunya ia bahkan belum mengatakan tentang gadis kan. Apa diwajahnya terlihat kalau ia sedang memikirkan gadis sekarang.

"Heh, benarkah kau sudah tahu?, Baiklah.. aku hanya ingin kau tahu, dia milikku!" Suara tegas Naruto dengan wajah yang kelewat bodohnya hanya membuat pemuda raven itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau pikir aku perduli, maaf aku tak tertarik"

"Baguslah, aku hanya tak mau Gadisku berurusan denganmu." Naruto menekankan kata gadisnya, membuat Sasuke terkekeh, sejak kapan ia jadi gadisnya. Memangnya kenapa kalau berurusan denganku?, sepertinya Naruto lupa, mereka berdua sama saja jika menyangkut wanita. Tapi Naruto sudah sangat menginginkan gadis itu sejak lama, sangat lama. Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa teman pirangnya ini benar-benar ingin memiliki gadis itu secepatnya, apa dikira dirinya tak tahu rencana apa yang coba dilakukan Naruto untuk segara mendapatkannya. Benar-benar menggelikan.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menggerutu tentang gadisnya.

"Hei mau kemana kau teme?" sahabatnya ini benar-benar tak menghargainya, main pergi begitu saja.

"Lakukan sesukamu, aku ada urusan" segera sasuke menyambar jaketnya yang sedari tadi ia sampirkan di sofa dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan kemarahannya.

Selepas kepergian sahabat karibnya, Naruto memilih menikmati _wine _yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sekian lama mengacaukan dirinya dan GOTCHA!.. ia menemukannya.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat gadisnya sedang melayani tamu di club ini. Bukan melayani dalam tanda kutip yang seperti itu, gadisnya hanya menjadi pelayan pengantar minuman diclub ini. Naruto juga tak sebodoh itu sampai-sampai membiarkan gadisnya disentuh tangan-tangan kotor di tempat seperti ini. Tak akan.

Naruto menyeringai "Persiapkan dirimu, Hinata"

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis cantik dengan helaian indigo sepanjang pinggang yang tergerai indah di tubuhnya. Sekarang ia bekerja sebagai pelayan Club malam di kawasan Tokyo. Sudah seminggu ini dirinya bekerja, sebenarnya ia tak ingin bekerja ditempat seperti ini. Dia adalah gadis penakut, membayangkan tempat seperti inipun tak pernah apalagi sampai bekerja disini. Meski penakut ia adalah gadis yang pantang menyerah dan tak ingin mengeluh. Kami-sama sedang mengujinya. Masih bisakah ia tak mengeluh sekarang. Siapa yang tahu masa depan manusia kecuali Kami-sama, dulu hidupnya penuh dengan keceriaan, canda tawa, manisnya masa remaja, indahnya mencintai dan dicintai, suasana hangat bersama orang tuanya. Tapi, kejadian seminggu yang lalu membuat hidupnya porak-poranda menangisi nasib yang diberikan Kami-sama.

Sakit, batinnya teramat sangat sakit sekarang. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kedua orang-tuanya meninggal saat akan menjemput dirinya disekolah, hari itu adalah hari dimana dirinya mendapatkan peringkat satu dan menjadi siswi kelas tiga di KHS. Kedua orang tuanya berjanji akan menjemputnya dan merayakan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. Tapi takdir berkata lain, ia dikabarkan bahwa kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan dibawa kerumah sakit. Seperti inikah?, Hinata tak terima takdir yang diberikan Kami-sama terlalu berat untuknya.

Masih teringat jelas dalam benaknya peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Tangannya menggenggam liontin yang diberikan ibunya di saat-saat terakhir kematiannya.

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang. Kaa-san dan Tou-san menyayangimu" _

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir dari ibunya, dengan tenaga yang tersisa Ibunya memberikan hadiah yang sudah sejak lama ia siapkan untuk putrinya. Sebuah liontin dengan foto dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya. Sesak dan sakit. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak, apa salahnya sampai Kami-sama memberikan cobaan yang begitu pelik kepadanya.

Belum sembuh ia terpuruk akan keadaannya, ia terkejut mendapati pamannya sendiri Hyuuga Hizashi datang dan menjatuhkan perasaan Hinata sampai kedasar jurang. Pamannya mengambil alih perusahaan yang selama ini dikelola ayahnya dan bertindak sewenang-wenang kepada dirinya. Ia sangat membenci pamannya, bisa-bisanya pamannya bersenang-senang diatas kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Ia tahu, ia tidak bodoh. Pamannya berusaha mendapatkan perusahaan yang diwasiatkan kedua orang tuanya kepada dirinya. Keterlaluan. Sebegitu serakahnyakah pamannya. Sering mabuk-mabukan dan pulang malam, membawa wanita-wanita pelacur kerumahnya. Ia tidak terima, rumah yang hangat yang selama ini ia tempati menjadi rumah penuh dosa. Ia berusaha menentang kelakukan tak wajar pamannya, namun yang ia dapatkan malah tamparan keras dipipinya. Bahkan pamannya merebut liontin yang diberikan mendiang ibunya dan mengancam akan membuangnya, jika dirinya tak menuruti perintah pamannya.

Hinata lemah, ia tidak ingin barang satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan ibunya dirampas dan dibuang begitu saja. Membalas perbuatan pamannya terhadap dirinya dan nenek Chiyo, nenek yang telah merawat dirinya semenjak bayi bersama ibunya. Ini yang menjadi kelemahan Hinata. Ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga dihidupnya, tidak lagi. Sekarang yang ia bisa hanya menelan bulat-bulat keinginan pamannya tanpa ada penolakan termasuk bekerja di club malam. Ia tak ingin hidupnya seperti ini, kali ini ia akan membiarkan tingkah polah pamannya tapi tunggu saja ia akan membalas semuanya, ia akan buat pamannya menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya. Pasti.

_Tapi cara apa yang akan kau gunakan, Hinata? _

_Tahukah kau, bahwa takdir mulai menertawakanmu..._

**To be Continued...**

gomennasai,

Chapter depan Sasusaku..


	4. Chapter 4

**Ekhem ..**

**Lagi-lagi maaf (Ish,, dari kemaren bisanya Cuma minta maaf tok!)**

**Lah, gimana donk?.. **

**Ceritanya membosankan?.. HAH, Sudah Pasti!**

**Ceritanya 11 - 12 kayak Sinetron?.. YA, Begitulah syukur-syukur gak bernasib kayak Sinetron tersanjung... wkwkwkw..**

**Ceritanya tak Layak Baca?.. Aku Pikir Juga Begitu**

**Tapi bodo' amatlah, niatnya pengen nulis.. ya terima aja..**

**Saya ini SasuSAku Lopers dan NaruHIna Lopers... saya cuman mau ikut berpartisipasi di Fanfiction #Meski kagak diharapkan.. untuk sebagian alasan, fic ini diluncurkan sebagai pelampiasan kepada pencipta Naruto dkk, kapan ya kira-kira di animenya ada pairing yang jelas. Saya terkesan maksa banget kayaknya ya, sudah jelas ini anime bukan di kawasan romance masih aja ngarep... hahaha**

**Saya berharap semoga Paman Kita Bersama MASASHI KISHIMOTO bersedia memberikan pair tersebut untuk debut terakhir kalinya di The Last Movie, untuk yang Pair lain silahkan ikut berdo'a,, ha ha**

**Gomennasai...**

**Disclaimer©**

**Naruto DKK Sampai detik ini masih Kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort + Genre Bayangan, EEH?**

**Rate : T++, Gak bisa bikin M**

**Warning : Typoo, OOC, dan Masih banyak yang Lainnya! (Camkan Ini)**

**Membaca Fic ini bisa bikin anda Ceria ahaha... #Bohong!**

**Pair : SasuSaku dan NaruHina**

**Bagi para Reader yang anti pair ini bisa buka tab baru cari pair kesukaan kalian, kalau mau tetap baca ya silahkan**

**#Gaya Lu, kayak ada yang mau Baca aja...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope, Love, Life© Animea-Khunne-Chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Part 4**

Malam ini langit Tokyo bertabur bintang, bulan pun bersinar terang sungguh suasana yang sangat kontras dengan hati dan pikiran seorang pemuda yang sedang mengemudikan sedan Avio berwarna hitam kini. Banyak yang ia pikirkan namun reaksi timbal balik yang disampaikan oleh pahatan wajah putihnya bak tembok gedung parlemen. Datar. Mungkin itu masalahnya, saking banyaknya yang masuk dalam kepalanya hingga tak satupun yang tersampaikan. _Miris atau Ironis?. _Entahlah.

Ia tak menginginkan kehidupan yang seperti ini, tapi keadaan membuatnya harus begini. Ia tak menyalahkan keadaan. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dari awal memang harus dirinya yang disalahkan. Tapi egonya tak selaras dengan hatinya, ego yang memaksa dirinya bertindak diluar pola pikirnya. Sekarang manalagi yang harus disalahkan eh, Uchiha? Egomu atau dirimu yang mementingkan egomu?. Sama saja.

Apapun yang terjadi sekarang, ia tak bisa lagi untuk menghentikannya, segalanya berubah. Sudah benar-benar berubah.

Pikirannya melayang kesegala arah namun atensinya terkesan tak menampilkan raut senang, maupun sedih, laju sedannya berhenti disini. Ia menatap sekeliling, meresapi keheningan malam dibawah lampu temaram.

_Tanpa ia sadari, alam bawah sadarnya yang membawanya kemari. _

Mencengkeram erat kemudi yang sedari tadi membawa dirinya tak tentu arah, kini kedua onyx tajamnya memandang perih bangunan yang sampai sekarang masih berstatus Sekolah SMA Konoha, Tokyo.

_Masih sangat dijelas di ingatannya, 7 Tahun lalu ... Semuanya berawal dari sini._

Tempat yang dulunya ia gunakan sebagai tempat menuai ilmu bersama kawan-kawannya, Tempat yang dulu mengajarkannya persahabatan manis, asam dan pahit bersama dengan teman-temannya, Tempat yang memberikannya pengalaman indah sekaligus mendebarkan. Tempat ini, tempat yang memberikannya Cinta. Cinta yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan, yang sampai sekarang iapun tak bisa memahaminya.

_Cih, _

Menyedihkan, sudah sekian tahun ia coba menghilangkan perasaan menjijikan dari hidupnya. Seharusnya ia tak berurusan dengan hal-hal yang dari awal memang bukan diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang seperti dirinya. _Bodoh. _Harusnya dari awal ia tak semudah itu menyerahkan perasaannya, harusnya ia tak mempercayai hatinya. Omong kosong, sekarang ia sudah merasakan rasanya ditipu mentah-mentah.

Dengan mudahnya kau membuka jalan bagi mereka yang menjatuhkan perasaanmu sampai kedasar, hingga kau tak mampu lagi untuk bangun dan mendakinya kembali, jangankan untuk bangun, merangkak pun ia sudah tak sanggup.

Kini ia sudah terpuruk. Tak ada jalan baginya untuk kembali mempercayai hal yang dari dulu memang tak layak baginya. _Kau benar-benar tersesat Sasuke._

Sekarang tak ada lagi dalam kamusnya perasaan aneh yang menimbulkan sebuah delusi sesaat. Tak ada lagi dalam hati dan pikirannya rasa yang membuatnya menyesali segalanya.

Tapi entah kenapa, meski sudah ia buang dan menghapus itu, hatinya masih terasa sakit. Bahkan sampai detik ini, rasa sakit itu masih tersemat di hatinya. Bukankah harusnya tidak seperti ini?, harusnya rasa sakit ini ikut mati bersama perasaan bodoh itu. _Tapi kenapa?_

"Brengsek!" kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kemudi dihadapannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut nyeri. Kini ia tahu, kemana dirinya harus meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Menyalakan mesin dengan kasar, Sasuke melajukan sedan avio hitam miliknya meninggalkan bangunan yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan dihidupnya.

...

_Taukah kau, Sasuke? Kau cerdas dan juga bodoh di waktu yang sama, Meski kau pikir sudah mengenyahkan bayang-bayang masa lalumu dan segala perasaan memuakkan itu, bahkan untuk seujung jaripun hatimu tak mengijinkan semua itu untuk sekedar pergi dari benakmu. _

_**Konoha's Hospital, Tokyo...**_

Sakura berjalan dengan riang, melintasi setiap koridor rumah sakit tempat adiknya dirawat selama seminggu ini. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut jeans hitam panjang, dan kaos putih bertuliskan _"Energic"_ tersemat apik di punggungnya. Melangkah santai namun pasti. Setiap langkahnya membawa amanah yang diembankan adik tercinta beserta sahabat piggy cerewetnya. Membeli kembang api. Usulan yang langsung terlontar saat mereka mengunjungi taman belakang rumah sakit, hari ini adiknya diperbolehkan pulang, tapi karena Sakura telat datang, jadinya pulangnya besok saja. Dasar.

"_Nee-chan, Ayo kita beli hanabi" _

"_Hem, untuk apa Kou-chan?"_

"_Ayo kita rayakan kepulanganku, Lihat.. langitnya indah kan?, akan lebih indah kalau ditambah dengan hanabi, benar kan Ino-nee?"_

"_Aa.. benar. Dan jangan lupakan Ice-Cream Vanilla. Benar kan Kou-kun?"_

"_Benar Benar, aku juga mau"_

"_Hei-hei,, kalian berdua ini. Selalu seenaknya sendiri. Memangnya dokter mengijinkan Kou ku tersayang ini makan Ice-Cream?"_

"_Tenang saja Sakura, dokter sudah mengijinkannya. Dokter hanya menganjurkan agar Kou-kun cukup istirahat"_

"_Ayolah Nee-chan..."_

"_Are, kau merajuk Kou-chan?"_

"_Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kau harus istirahat, oke. Lagipula ini sudah jam 8 malam, sebentar lagi kau harus istirahat da-_

"_Kalau kau hanya berbicara terus dan tak segera pergi, maka kita hanya akan kedinginan disini Sa-ku-ra, Kau mau badan kita habis di mangsa Nyamuk? Ha?"_

"_Wakatta, jadi... harus aku yang pergi?"_

"_Baiklah, iya-iya aku yang pergi, jaga Kou-chan ba-_

"_Kupastikan Kou-kun baik-baik saja tanpa kekurangan suatu appaun, Jidat!"_

_..._

Haha..

Adik dan Piggy memang kombinasi sempurna jika soal diplomasi. Baiklah Sakura harus bergegas jika ingin memenuhi keinginan adiknya. Menikmati hanabi dibawah indahnya langit bertabur bintang, siapa yang mau berpikir dua kali.

"Aww.." pekik sakura

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka pintu keluar rumah sakit, namun dengan tidak elitnya pintu itu terdorong dari luar. Saking kerasnya, sampai-sampai jidatnya yang selebar lapangan upacara militer itu terantuk daun pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tebal.

Tangannya mengusap keningnya yang terasa berdenyut denyut. Matanya memicing kearah seorang laki—eh, laki-laki atau wanita ya?, entahlah. Matanya berair menahan sakit jadi pandangannya tidak terlalu jelas menangkap bayangan seorang yang menjedutkan kepalanya, ia hanya mengingat warna biru gelap itu saja. Ia tak yakin yang berwarna biru gelap itu rambut atau bajunya, yang pasti tidak mungkin itu warna wajahnya.

"Keningku pasti memar" tangannya merapikan poni yang digunakan untuk menutupi bagian yang terbentur agar tak terlalu terlihat. Ternyata poninya ada manfaatnya juga.

"_Huh" _ Sakura mendengus sebal.

Belum sempat dirinya melontarkan kekesalannya, tapi sosok itu telah menghilang di tikungan koridor.

"_Dasar.. memangnya ini arena lomba lari apa? Dan Hei, dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf pada— ah, awas saja kalau nanti ketemu!" _Gerutu sakura sepanjang jalan meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit sambil tangannya mengusap-usap kening lebarnya.

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat bertemu dengannya, Sakura?_

...

_Brakk_

Seseorang masuk tanpa ijin dan langsung menghampiri meja Dr. Yakushi Kabuto, begitulah tulisan yang tertera pada papan kaca di meja sang dokter. Ingin rasanya sang dokter berambut uban ini menceramahi orang yang seenak pantatnya ini masuk keruangan pribadinya. Namun kata-kata andalan untuk mengusir orang yang sudah tak ada sopan-sopannya padanya kini menyublim dan menguap begitu saja, kala pandangan matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk bermata onyx sedang terengah-engah seperti habis estafet.

"Sasuke? Duduklah" Dr. Kabuto, begitulah sapaannya. Mempersilahkan adik teman seangkatannya sekaligus pemegang saham terbesar di rumah sakit ini duduk di kursi pengunjung dalam ruangannya yang serba putih?.

"Tarik nafasmu, lalu keluarkan. Rilex saja, lakukan berulang kali" Instruksi Dr. Kabuto tampaknya benar-benar dilakukan si bungsu uchiha, beruntung rasa sakitnya mulai mereda.

Akhir-akhir ini, migran Sasuke memasuki taraf kronis memang. Bisa dirinya rasakan dalam seminggu bisa 2 sampai tiga kali ia mengalami migran. Tapi, hal itu masih bisa diatasi berkat obat yang ia konsumsi dari Dr. Kabuto. Meski sang dokter sendiri melarangnya untuk sering-sering meminum obat itu,tapi ia tak perduli. Yang penting rasa sakitnya hilang dan dirinya bisa melakukan pekerjaan dan bersenang-senang tanpa harus menahan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba datang. Dan sekarang dia dilema, karena stok obat peredam kepalanya habis.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Sudah kubliang berkali-kali padamu sehat itu mahal Sasuke. Aku tahu kau kelebihan uang, tapi jika soal kesehatan sebanyak apapun uangmu hanya ada penyesalan saat kau tersadar betapa pentingnya arti hidup sehat. Lagipula apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini? Pekerjaan?, Atau..." _wanita. _Kabuto memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya, menunggu respon berarti dari Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Sebagai seorang dokter kompeten Kabuto sangat tahu kenapa dan hal apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke mengunjunginya. Selama ini, dirinya dipercaya sebagai konsultan oleh Sasuke sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau berikan obat ku" dengan nada tak bersahabat sehabis adu tinju sasuke berikan kepada dokter sekaligus sahabat kakaknya. Semakin hari dosis ceramahannya semakin meningkat saja.

"Jangan membiarkan dirimu bergantung pada obat, Sasuke. Itu tak baik juga bagi kesehatamu" dengan bijak Dr. Kabuto memberi nasihat yang meski dirinya tahu itu tak berefek bagi pria dihadapannya kini. Yah, yang penting sudah berusaha dari pada tidak sama sekali. Sebagai seorang dokter tentu kabuto juga memperhatikan kondisi pasiennya kan. Peranmu benar-benar santun disini ya, kabuto?

"Sekali-kali tubuhmu juga perlu relaxasi, agar kepalamu tidak panas karena terlalu kelebihan kapasitas. Migrain mu juga bisa mereda jika kau menenangkan pikiranmu, untuk jangka panjang kau bisa terbebas dari penyakit itu, sayangilah tubuhmu. Bukankah kau punya villa di pegunungan?, suasana alam bisa menyehatkan pikiran dan tubuhmu. Ambilah cuti, kau tak akan menyesal"

Ah, Kabuto merasa dirinya sudah seperti seorang penasehat pariwisita bagi penderita stroke. Wajar, dia dokter yang menyayangi pasiennya.

_Tsk_

"Hn" Sasuke merilekskan badannya, dan menyerahkan kendali pada Dokter yang kini sedang memeriksa keadaan fisiknya.

"Tekanan darahmu masih terbilang normal, tapi potensi untuk status ini berubah menjadi _Hypertensi Akut_ sangat terbuka lebar jika kau selalu mengandalkan emosi sesaat" sambil membereskan peralatan medisnya yang dia gunakan untuk mendeteksi tekanan darah Sasuke Dr. Kabuto secara sengaja memberikan ancaman tersirat kepada pasien bebalnya ini. _Biarlah. _

"..."

"Hah.." Kabuto hanya mendesah lelah, karena sedari tadi ucapanya hanya dianggap sembari lewat oleh Sasuke.

"Pulanglah dan istirahatkan tubuhmu, hindari segala macam bentuk serangan yang bisa mengacaukan kinerja otakmu, aku tahu saat ini kau sedang tidak beres" Dramatis sekali. Menjadi seorang dokter yang cukup disegani membuatnya harus rela bertele-tele untuk pasiennya yang satu ini. Hei, Kabuto juga tidak mau jika ada pasiennya yang semakin berpenyakit setelah berkonsultasi dengannya, terlebih ini pemilik saham terbesar disini. Jaga Image ternyata sangat dibutuhkan, bukan tapi sangat dianjurkan.

Mendengar anjuran yang masuk dalam konteks masuk akal saat ini, segera saja tanpa tedeng aling-aling Sasuke melengos pergi. Tanpa salam dan terima kasih. Dia memang butuh istirahat.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tempat bernaung sementara kala dirinya dilanda petaka seperti tadi, Sasuke masih sempat mendengar sang dokter yang akan mengantarkan obat kerumahnya. Terserah, Sasuke tak perduli pada obat itu sekarang.

Tak dipungkiri waktu sepuluh menit yang dia habiskan untuk meredam rasa sakit diruangan itu nyaris efektif, mungkin akan lebih efektif jika Kabuto tak secerewet tadi. _Berlibur? _ Bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan dirinya terakhir berlibur. Dia tak butuh liburan, itu kata otaknya sangat bersebrangan dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Nampaknya kata "libur" akan lebih cocok jika diganti dengan "Senang" dan maksudnya "Bersenang-senang" mungkin. Ya bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang tak sabar menunggunya diranjang. Itu adalah frase _Berlibur menurut versi Uchiha Sasuke._

...

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Kou-kun"

Sambil menunggu Sakura yang sedang membeli hanabi alias kembang berapi, Ino memakaikan sweeter dan melingkarkan selimut untuk menghangatkan Konohamaru yang saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya di bangku taman beratapkan untaian bunga.

"Ino-nee, aku mau bertanya, boleh?" tatapan penuh keingintahuan terpancar dari wajah Konohamaru yang sedang memandang wajah Ino yang kini memakaikan selimut di tubuhnya.

"Kau hanya perlu langsung bertanya. Biasanya juga kau tak pernah meminta izin untuk bertanya. Kenapa?, seminggu dirumah sakit bisa membuatmu jadi sok manis begini" anak ini adalah tipe anak yang langsung embat, heran juga banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada anak ini.

"Ish, Aku memang manis" dengan mulut mengerucut Konohamaru mengeluarkan kalimat pertahanan diri. Enak saja Kakak cerewetnya ini bilang dia Sok, dia bukan sok tapi dia memang manis.

Nah, benar kan. Pasti memang terjadi sesuatu pada bocah ini. Anak laki-laki akan tambah mrengut jika dia dikatai manis, tapi anak satu ini, malah tak terima jika hanya dibilang sok manis. _Hei, dia masih bocah Ino. Jadi wajar saja._

"Katakan saja, kau mau tanya apa?" sambil merangkul badan ringkih yang duduk merapat padanya, tangannya memberikan kehangatan tanda kasih sayang bagi adik kecilnya. Meski mulutnya pedas tapi perlakuannya sangat manis. Tentu saja, bocah ini adalah adik kesayangannya bersama Sakura. Adik yang akan selalu ia jaga.

"Kata Rey-chan, kalau ada bintang jatuh, permohonan kita bisa dikabulkan, apa ada yang seperti itu?" pertanyaan polos dari mulut mungil konohamaru yang selalu mendapatkan peringkat satu dikelasnya.

Aa.. Rey-chan itu teman seberang ruangan dirumah sakit ini. Konohamaru memang anak yang supel. Bisa berbaur dengan semua kalangan. Sudah seperti Presiden Indonesia saja yang senang blusukkan. Akhir-akhir ini, ino lebih sering menonton berita daripada infotainment. Memang berita itu lagi hangat-hangatnya di dunia maya.

Menanggapi pertanyaan lazim dari Konohamaru, gadis berponytail ini hanya tersenyum.

"Ada, dan tentu saja kau juga bisa mengajukan permintaan, dijamin doamu pasti tak akan terwujud, haha" dulu Ino juga seperti anak ini, ada bintang jatuh maka ia kan mengajukan permintaan dengan harapan akan terkabul. Bagi sebagian kalangan dari yang muda sampai yang uzur hingga kini masih mepercayai dongeng menjelang malam itu. Dia salah satu korbannya.

"Yang benar Nee-chan..." Konohamaru semakin bingung dengan jawaban ino sekarang, jadi dia harus meminta sesuatu saat ada bintang jatuh atau tidak. Kenapa jawaban ino berbeda dengan Rey-Chan. Padahal kesan yang ia dapatkan saat mendengar cerita itu terkesan hal itu memang benar adanya. Untuk memastikannya ia ingin mendengar langsung dari Kedua Nee-channya. _Ino-nee memang Menyebalkan._

"Begini- _ino menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap wajah heran di sampingnya_- Kou-kun bisa berdoa di mana saja, berdoa juga bisa dilakukan setiap saat, berdoa juga bisa dilakukan dalam bentuk apa saja, asalkan kau berdoa dengan ini" Ino menunjuk dada kiri Konohamaru, memandang sayang wajah yang masih menampilkan raut bingung.

"Untuk masalah bintang jatuh, itu hanya expresi saja. Yang paling penting kau berdoa dengan hatimu, meminta pada Kami-sama dengan tulus. Pasti akan terkabul. Tak hanya pada bintang jatuh, saat ada gerhana bulan kau juga bisa berdoa, artinya kau bisa berdoa dalam kondisi apa saja, asal doa itu benar-benar tulus dan tak neko-neko. Tapi, tidak semudah itu harapan dan doa kita bisa terkabul, Kita juga harus berusaha agar doa-doa kita bisa terwujud Kou. Kau mengerti sekarang?" Ino memberikan pengertian kepada bocah laki-laki ini agar tak sembarangan berdoa nantinya, semoga Kou tak salah mengartikan kalimatnya barusan. Tak lucu kan jika besok dia mendapati Kou sedang bersujud dibawah pohon sambil bawa menyan dan dupa. Apa ada kalimat yang harus dikoreksi ya tadi.

"Hm, aku paham Nee-chan" dengan antusias Konohamaru mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia bisa menangkap kalimat Ino barusan.

"Baiklah, karena kau belum memiliki pengalaman berdoa saat bintang jatuh, maka malam ini ayo kita berdoa jika ada bintang jatuh" Haha, lihat siapa yang lebih antusias sekarang.

"Eto, Ino-nee apa malam ini akan ada bintang jatuh?" pertanyaan berikutnya dari konohamaru menyadarkan Ino bahwa bintang jatuh alias meteor bisa datang saat kau ingin melihatnya.

"A.. ha.. ha" Ino tertawa garing. _Benar juga memangnya bintang jatuh ada setiap saat. Baka_

"Eh, kalau begitu kita coba lihat saja, bintangnya mau jatuh apa tidak malam ini, oke Kou-kun"

"Ha'i" mendengar kalimat ino, membuat konohamaru lantas mengedarkan pandangannya menatap langit malam dengan tentram.

Jadilah dua manusia beda usia sedang duduk sambil menatap langit. Yang satu dengan wajah semangat masa muda, yang satunya lagi dengan wajah bodoh yang sok polos.

...

Melirik keadaan sekitar yang sepi, membuatnya melihat jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kirnya.

8.17

Angka yang ditunjukan oleh jam tangan yang sudah berabad-abad menemani hari-harinya. _Belum terlalu malam_, pikirnya. Tapi suasana disekitarnya sudah terasa sunyi senyap. Langkah Sakura terhenti di parkiran rumah sakit, saat dirinya mengingat belanjaan yang sedang ia bawa sekarang. Sudah lengkap atau belum, dia tak ingin bolak-balik ke taman-supermarket lagi. Sibuk mengecek barang bawaannya yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa banyaknya itu, Hanabi cek – Ice cream vanilla cek – tissue cek – air put-

"Akh"

_Brukk_

Terjadi lagi, Sakura meringis memegang sikunya yang terantuk lantai. Belanjaanya pun luput dari kedua tangannya.

"Aduh, Sakit" sembari mengelus pantatnya yang berbenturan dengan ubin parkiran rumah sakit. Membenahi kaosnya yang terkena sedikit debu, Sakura memicingkan matanya kala mendapati orang yang barusan menabraknya sedang santai berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan saku celananya.

"_Whoa, orang ini benar-benar!"_ batin Sakura bergemuruh, melihat orang yang tak tau rasa bersalah. Sudah menabrak masih sempat menampilkan wajah tak berdosa. _Apa ini modus anak jaman sekarang untuk menghindari masalah. _

Sabar Sakura, sabar... tarik nafas buang

"Apa ruang jalan ini terlalu sempit Tuan, sampai kau bisa menabrakku?" dengan wajah menahan kesal Sakura melontarkan bait demi bait kalimat yang terselip tekanan pada setiap katanya. Sungguh sangat tidak lucu kan, di area seluas parkiran yang masih banyak yang kosong melompong masih saja dirinya tertabrak. Untuk kejadian dia terantuk pintu itu bisa dimaklumi, tapi ini jangan harap.

"Kau buta?, lihat dirimu sendiri nona" jawab datar pemuda yang memakai jaket berlambang kipas merah putih di dada kirinya.

"_Apa dia bilang?" _urat Sakura langsung menegang mendengar jawaban sekaligus hinaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Memangnya siapa yang salah disini?.

"Hei, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kau yang menabrakku, bukannya minta maaf malah kau menyalahkan orang lain?!" Sakura tidak bisa sabar sekarang, di kasih roti minta daging.

"Menyingkirlah, kau mengganggu jalanku"

_Deg_

Sesaat Sakura terpaku dengan tatapan tajam sepasang onyx yang melontarkan kalimat tajam padanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Apa ia merasa takut tadi? _Ha? Seorang sakura bisa takut dengan mulut pedas dan tatapan tajam?._ Itu tidak mungkin. Lalu kenapa batinnya tak tenang melihat tatapan itu. Entah mengapa sepersekian detik tadi, dirinya merasa hanyut oleh dua mata onyx di depannya kini.

Tapi begitu tersadar bahwa laki-laki berambut biru dongker ini menyebutnya pengganggu lantas saja dirinya terkesiap. _Tunggu? Biru dongker?_

Ah, Sakura ingat sekarang. Seseorang yang membenturkan kepala dan yang sedang menbaraknya kini adalah orang yang sama. Haah... lengkap sudah, dirinya benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Hei Kau!" dengan emosi Sakura menunjuk wajah stoik didepannya, andai saja sakura tak ingat jika dirinya sedang berada dirumah sakit sekarang, ingin rasanya ia lemparkan teplon panas milik paman Teuchi langganan ramen saat masih SMA kewajah datar itu.

"Kau bilang aku pengganggu?, apa kau tak sadar disini siapa yang mengganggu siapa?

Aku buta? Hei, dengar ya Tuan Muka Tembok, bisa kau periksa mata siapa disini yang sedang bermasalah. Tenang saja, Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Lain kali, gunakan mata dan telingamu tuan. Jalanan ini bukan milik nenek moyangmu!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura memilih mengambil belanjaan dan dompet yang terjatuh disampingnya dan pergi meninggalkan orang tak tau tata krama ini. Lebih baik ia segera menemui kedua orang yang sedang menunggunya dari pada berurusan dengan orang yang membuat tekanan darahnya naik.

Pemuda yang dari tadi diam mendengar celotehan wanita berambut pink ini hanya bisa mendengus gerah.

_Perempuan bodoh! _ Umpat pemuda berwajah stoik ini dalam hati. Benar apa kata Kabuto, emosi sesaat hanya akan membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Jadi abaikan saja.

Hn, perempuan tadi bukannya bodoh tapi dia kurang beruntung. Berani sekali dia memaki dirinya. Apa dia tak tahu kalau rumah sakit beserta jalanan ini memang miliknya. _Cih. _Sasuke memandang datar kepergian perempuan yang mengajaknya berdebat tadi.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkan tempat bermasalah ini. Namun belum selangkah dirinya pergi. Alisnya berkerut heran memandangi lantai ubin dibawahnya ini. Tangannya terjulur kebawah untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang tak sengaja terlihat oleh kedua onyx kelamnya.

_Tsk, benar-benar modus!_

Dari awal Sasuke sadar, wanita itu hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan saja darinya. Berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya sebagai pengusaha sukses. Dan membuat sekenario agar terlihat tidak sengaja menabraknya. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke sangat paham niat busuk wanita wanita jalang untuk bisa bersama dengan dirinya. Hanya saja, mungkin wanita ini memiliki cara extrem untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

_Jangan salah Sasuke, kau hanya terlalu percaya diri. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti._

Memandang kalung emas putih yang berada digenggaman tangannya kini, kalung ini berliontin tulisan Sakura dengan ornament bunga kebanggaan jepang dikedua sisi namanya. _Aa.. namanya Sakura, _pikirnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membuang kalung manis dalam genggamannya kini, namun terhenti. Entah mengapa dirinya memilih menyimpan kalung cantik bertuliskan sakura di saku celananya daripada membuangnya.

Menghidupkan mesin mobil, Sasuke segera melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tujuannya saat ini adalah apartemennya. Dirinya malas untuk pulang kerumah, lagi pula selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Sasuke lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen mewahnya yang masih berada dikawasan Tokyo. Pulang kerumah hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru untuknya. Terlebih dia tak ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya saat ini.

...

"_Dasar pantat berjalan"_

Sederetan kalimat meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Semenjak kejadian di parkiran sampai dirinya menuju taman belakang rumah sakit ini, tak sedikit umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Salah satunya adalah "_Iblis es tak tau diri" _ atau _"Ayam kutub"._

"Sudahlah Sakura lupakan saja" gumam sakura. Ia mensugestikan dirinya sendiri agar segera mengenyahkan hal buruk yang baru saja menimpa dirinya. Terlalu banyak mengeluarkan emosi tak baik bagi kesehatan jantung. _"Kau akan cepat keriput, dan kalau keriput maka kau sudah masuk kategori wanita tua"_ begitu kalimat kramat dari Tsunade Sishio. Terlebih dia juga _tak akan_ bertemu dengan _buntut ayam_ itu lagi. Bukannya tak akan tapi tak ingin. No way!

"Sakura, apa kau tak bisa lebih lama dari ini?" sebuah sindiran halus keluar dari mulut ino, menyadarkannya untuk segera menghampiri kedua sosok yang telah lama menanti dirinya.

Ia hanya tersenyum melihat ino sendang pada mode waspada. Haha

"Gomen, tadi ada sedikit kesalahan teknis"

Sakura memberikan pembelaan sekaligus alasan mengapa dirinya bisa selama ini hanya untuk membeli hanabi dan beberapa ice cream.

Melihat kedua kakak nya yang saling melirik, membuat konohamaru gemas, kapan acaranya dimulai. Bukanya dia harus segera istirahat. Sebenarnya kedua kakaknya ini sayang padanya atau tidak sih? Sekarang malah dirinya merasa seperti terabaikan saja. Huh

"Ayo kita segera nyalakan hanabinya Nee-chan, bukankah sebentar lagi aku harus istirahat?"

Mendengar kalimat yang sakral keluar dari adik mereka, langsung saja kedua gadis ini segera memulai acara berhanabi mereka ditemani dengan ice cream, menambah suasana dingin menjadi dingin, namun terasa hangat karena kedua nee-channya berada di sampingnya.

Bagi sakura, ia ingin selalu menikmati setiap moment dengan hati gembira, bersama sahabat dan tentu saja adik tercinta. Melihat setiap expresi yang dikeluarkan mereka sudah membuat hidupnya terasa indah. Terlebih saat melihat adik kecilnya tersenyum riang seperti sekarang, rasanya hangat dan senang. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa melihat dan mendengar suara riang tawa adik kecilnya. Adik kecil yang akan tumbuh besar bersamanya dan sahabatnya kelak. Melihat pemandangan ini, membuat sakura tersenyum hangat.

_Apapun asal kau bahagia Kou... _

Seketika, perasaan kesal saat bertemu pemuda yang sukses membuat dirinya emosi, menguap dan melebur bersama desau angin malam. Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan.

_Bagaimana dengan hari esok, Sakura?_

_Apakah masih semenyenangkan yang kau pikir?_

**To be continued...**

Akh.. pasti tambah GAJE ya?,

Tambah kesalkah anda setelah membaca fic aneh bin abal ini?

Adakah yang kecewa?

Gomen...

Untuk menjadi lebih baik, author butuh kritikan yang membangun.. kritikan yang membangun jiwa author luar dan dalam.. #huek-huek muntah deh

Bersediakah anda merepiew...

Minggu depan masih Sasusaku, sedikit Naruhina mungkin...

Jaa-ne


End file.
